What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: A week overdue Mrs. Blair Bass is getting very irritable lately. Her husband, Chuck Bass, is only trying to keep the conversation going. But can he survive his pregnant wife? Chuck/Blair or Chair Future One-Shot


Title: _**What Have I Gotten Myself Into?**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: A week overdue Mrs. Blair Bass is getting very irritable lately. Her husband, Chuck Bass, is only trying to keep the conversation going. But can he survive his pregnant wife? (C/B One-Shot)

A/N: Another one-shot I found hanging out on my hard drive. I'm working on my other stories for those of you who are frequent readers. Tell me if this was worth posting!

--

"I was due a week ago," Blair muttered as she tried to adjust herself in the bed. Everything and anywhere made her uncomfortable. Not that she went many places anyways. She was almost stuck in this bed with her limited mobility. Her baby belly was stretched to its limits and she felt as if she would burst any minute.

"We could induce labor," Chuck smirked as he exited their walk in closet. She glared at him as sat down on the end of the bed and crawled up towards her.

"Shut up," she snapped, "I'm sick of you teasing me with that. Either give me sex and get this labor going or never speak of it again." Her hand reached up to slap him, but he was quicker and it only hit the pillow. A low growl came from between her clenched teeth.

"And your pregnancy hormones are kicking in again," he winked.

"Chuck!" she whined as her angered face twisted into one of distress. "You are being insensitive!"

"You're always saying that," he argued.

"Well you are!"

"Fine," he sighed agitated, "I'm being insensitive."

"Sure, say it like that, in the most insensitive tone ever," she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Chuck bit his tongue to stop the remark he so wanted to make. He had loved her being pregnant, but now he was ready for the Bass baby to come and get normal Blair back. Sure, she'd always be bitchy, but there were a less tears than pregnant Blair had.

"On the upside you look gorgeous," he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"I look like a cow," she retorted.

"No you don't," he chuckled.

"Yes, I do! I'm so fat it's not even funny, Chuck. Do you have any idea how much weight I've gained? Even my big maternity clothes aren't cutting it anymore! I feel constricted!" Her voice rose as she got herself worked into frenzy. Chuck put his hand on her stomach and patted it gently.

"No," he replied calmly, "You look gorgeous. And if the maternity clothes are too tight then why didn't you tell me? We could go and get you new ones, even with the baby coming at any time."

"Because," she emphasized, "my mother insists I only be seen wearing her new Waldorf maternity line and each time I have to go up a size she won't shut up about it. She, unlike you Mr. Crazy person, realizes and hates how fat I'm getting."

"It's not getting fat when you're pregnant. Jesus Christ, there is another person inside you. You're going to grow. Does your mother want you to go against nature," he griped. She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut. Eleanor and he had been fighting very often over this whole situation. He was very protective of Blair and her feelings and stood up to anyone, even Eleanor Waldorf.

"Just forget it," Blair mumbled and slouched in defeat. Chuck looked her over with pursed lips. He did not want to drop the conversation, but her mood swings were liable to cause her to do something crazy if he went on about it. So instead he fell beside her in their bed and kissed her head.

"I love you," he told her. Slowly Blair turned towards him and their eyes met. She smiled softly.

"I love you too."

"I'm nervous," he admitted. Blair felt her heart clench. It was their first baby and getting him to even agree to try for kids had been a nightmare. It wasn't that he didn't want kids, he did, but for someone who felt he killed his mother his entire life… well he wasn't the most willing. And now that the baby was overdue, he was even more anxious and protective than usual.

"Everything will be fine. I may go crazy and kill someone in the delivery room, but the baby and I will be perfectly alright," she assured him.

"That hospital will have hell to pay if they mess anything up," he added.

"There are mess ups in every birth, Chuck. Its labor, things don't just run smoothly because the baby's father owns a multi-billion dollar company," she returned with a playful giggle.

"I'm still suing their asses if it doesn't."

"And if everything goes perfect?"

"They get a new wing in the Bass family name," he smiled. The thought that everything would go perfect made his heart flutter.

"You're so dramatic," Blair jested and shook her head with another laugh. Suddenly she gasped.

"What is it? Is the baby coming?" he practically shouted.

"No, feel this," Blair yanked his hand to her stomach. He waited with his hand atop her belly and then frowned.

"It sort of feels like a kick, but different," he frowned.

"Maybe he's laughing," she giggled.

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. He is a Waldorf-Bass baby," she sighed.

"We changed that to just Bass, remember? You and the baby have Waldorf blood, but we're all going by Bass," he reminded her. Blair narrowed her eyes.

"I still don't know why I agreed to that."

"The same way I got you to agree to the prenup," he smirked.

"That is completely different. This time you made me give away my name, but with the prenup you went crazy."

"My lawyer certainly thought so," he shrugged.

"Well you did give me fifty percent of a company I have no part in."

"That company wouldn't run if I didn't have you to come home to every night. Plus, you're the one who always looks over my proposals, tells me what suit to wear, remembers all the names at party's…"

"No need to go on Bass, I get it." She smacked his arm playfully.

"Besides, it's not like I'm divorcing you anyways," he chimed.

"Let's see what you say after I can't lose the baby weight and just keep getting fatter and fatter…"

"Still wouldn't divorce you."

"Some weird hormone imbalance happened and all of my pregnancy mood swings stayed for life?"

"I'd survive."

"Made us go bankrupt with even more insane shopping trips than I already partake in?"

"If that were possible… no, we'd still say married."

"Well," she muttered, "I'm not sure if I'd want to say married to someone with less money than Dan Humphrey."

"Even if you were the cause?" he laughed in disbelief.

"I'm only thinking of our child," she defended.

"Oh so now you'd take the kid too?"

"No," she decided, "I'm only kidding. I'd stay with you no matter what and the kid isn't going anywhere either. Well other than out of mommy's tummy very soon before she goes crazy." Her voice changed as she spoke to their unborn son inside her stomach.

"Do you think something's wrong?" he asked after a moment of silence, the playful mood gone.

"No, people are overdue all the time. It's just your son deciding to make it so mommy and daddy can't have sex," she smiled slowly.

"My son will fully promote sex, I assure you," he smirked

"What have I gotten myself into?" she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head while her husband laughed.

--

A/N: So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? I'm working on my other stories!


End file.
